This Proposal requests partial funding for a vertical bore, high field NMR spectrometer for high resolution spectroscopic studies in structural biology. The instrument will consist of a 11.75 Tesla magnet, sufficient homogeneous volume for up to 8 mm sample tubes, and spectrometer hardware with all features necessary for advanced techniques such as gradient enhanced spectroscopy, triple resonance experiments, oversampling capability, digital filtering, and all other features necessary for modern multidimensional NMR methods. The spectrometer will be utilized by a core group of five Major Users (all with extramural funding for NMR research) and several minor users. The projects of the Major Users focus on NMR applications to structural biology. Planned research using the proposed spectrometer emphasizes studies of biomolecule structure. The investigators have established programs of NMR research with spectrometers of lesser capability, and the Proposal documents the additional knowledge to be gained by the new capabilities of the proposed instrument. The proposed instrument will come under the auspices of the UC Davis NMR Facility. The Facility has a proven record of over 17 years in implementing state-of-the-art NMR techniques, and in spectrometer maintenance and modification.